


One-Shots & Mini Series

by MarvelGirl7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Knives Out (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Love, One Shot Collection, Peter Parker fluff, Romance, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Momma, mini series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl7/pseuds/MarvelGirl7
Summary: One-Shots, Mini-Series, Request. Dealing with mostly Marvel related characters. If you want to see more let me know. I'm always open for requests.Enjoy ❤️





	1. I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking requests :)  
This is a mini one-shot Based on my characters from Little Star :)  
Renee & Bucky and Winter :)

Bucky chuckles as he feels a paw at his cheek. He looks down as he sees the big green eyes of Luna.

"Hello there." Luna purrs as she does something strange, she rubs against the empty spot next to him.

"What are you doing Luna?" She purrs and rubs against the spot. Bucky just chuckles as Renee stands in the doorway smiling.

"Are you two having fun?" Bucky looks up and smiles he winks as he slowly pulls himself up. Renee smiles at him as she walks in, she stops.

"Bucky..." Renee trails off as he stares up at her She walks over closer and stops.

"Your shadow... It doesn't..." Luna rubs against the shadow as Renee watches as a hand rubs her head.

"What Doll?" Renee walks over as Bucky's shadow does something strange, it didn't match Bucky, it had a different stance it didn't match the way Bucky carried himself.

"Your Shadow doesn't match you." Bucky looks at her confused as Renee walks closer, she reaches toward the shadow as her hand meets his. She smiles as she closes her hand around the glove as she feels it.

"Doll?" Renee smiles as she realizes whose hand she's holding.

"Winter." She whispers she smiles.

"I see you." She smiles as she feels a slight squeeze from the shadow. Bucky just watches as he smiles.

"I see Winter Bucky." Bucky places his other hand in hers. He smiles as Renee holds both of them.

"How did I never see this before?" Luna rubs against all their legs as she meows happily. Renee smiles as she leans against Bucky's head. She smiles as Bucky wraps her tightly in his arms, this time she feels a second set of arms wrap around her.   
======================   
_"Renee can see me. You can see me? Luna can see me?" _Bucky smiles as he listens to Winter talking in his head.

"Yes, they can." Winter hums in Bucky's head.

_"Do you think... It works both ways?" _Bucky thinks for a moment as Renee sings something he smiles.

_"I love her voice."_ Bucky chuckles as he goes back to thinking about what Winter asked.

"Do you want to try it and see Winter?" Bucky leans back wondering as he sees the shadow shrug at him.

_"Ask Renee."_ Bucky chuckles as his eyes go to Renee.

"Doll?" Renee stops mid-song as she looks over.

"Yes, Buckaroo?" Bucky chuckles at her nickname for him. He stands up as Winter follows closely.

"We have a question for you." Luna rubs against Bucky's legs and then Winter's and purrs.

"What's that?" Bucky takes a breath as Winter motions with his hands. Renee smiles watching them interact.

"Winter wants to see if you can see my Shadow when he's in control." Renee looks at Bucky and looks over at the shadow as he nods.

"Okay, so do I have to say those words again?" Renee didn't like those words and quickly burnt that paper Bucky had written them on.

"No Doll, we have it worked out. Since Winter and I work together he can come out." Renee nods as Bucky smiles.

"Okay." Bucky nods as he closes his eyes.

"This is exciting." Bucky smiles as he relaxes letting Winter come to the surface.

Renee watches as the shadows do change and take a new form. Renee smiles as Bucky's hand waves at her. Renee smiles and waves back.

Her eyes go to Winter as he stands there. He stares at Renee as he slowly walks closer to her. He reaches for her as his fingers stroke her cheeks.

"So soft. So warm." He whispers. Renee smiles as she pulls him close. Winter quickly buries his face in her chest. Renee plays with his hair as she holds him close.

"Hey Winter, I see you." She whispers he shakes as she holds him tight.

"Я вижу тебя, Кареглазая Кукла." He whispers Renee kisses his head as he just holds onto her.

"You make me feel safe Renee." He mumbles, Renee just melts as she eyes Bucky's shadow as he nods his head to her. She smiles.

"You make me feel safe to Winter." He shakes at her words as his eyes look up at her.

"I'll never hurt you again." His eyes look like a sad puppy as Renee cups his cheeks.

"I know." She whispers he stares up at her.

"Can I kiss you?" Renee smiles even as Winter he still has some Bucky in him. Renee nods.

"Yes." Winter gently moves his hands as he gently picks up her chin and pulls her to his lips. Their lips as Winter kisses her deeply. Winter just melts.

Renee never knew the power and hold she has over Winter. He'd do anything to keep her safe, whatever she asked he'd do.

"Я люблю тебя." He whispers holding her tight. Renee just smiles.

"я тоже тебя люблю." She whispers back as Winter's eyes meet hers. He lifts her as he carries her.

"Whatcha doing Winter?" He looks at her just kisses her head.

"I just want to hold you more." Renee nods and smiles. He curls up with his face buried in her chest as they cuddle together on the couch. She makes him feel at peace she makes him feel safe.

Luna rubs against Bucky's legs as the shadow watches with a smile. Winter needed this once and while. For so long Winter was denied touch, he was starving for touch. Renee's touch did something to Winter, it awoke his feelings.

_"You deserve this Winter. You deserve to be happy and feel love too." Bucky whispers._  
======================   
Bucky just watches as Renee sleeps, he looks over at Winter's shadow as he nods his head at him.

_"I love her Bucky; I love her more than I can describe. The thought of her ever being in pain kills me._" Bucky nods as he listens to Winter.

_"She sees me, she sees me." _Bucky just smiles.

"That she does buddy, she sees us for what we truly are." Winter sighs in Bucky's head.

_"Thank you, Bucky, thank you for letting me be a part of your life."_Bucky smiles as he nods

"Of course, Buddy, you are a part of me. You love her just as much as I love her." Winter scuffs in his head.

"_Negative Bucky I love her more than you."_ Bucky rolls his eyes.

_I see me through your eyes_  
_Living through life flying high_  
_Your life shines the way into paradise_

_So I offer my life as a sacrifice I live through your love_  
_You teach me how to see_  
_All that's beautiful_  
_My senses touch your word I never pictured_


	2. Odinson Siblings Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on Tumblr. About Hela, Thor, & Loki all growing up together. I hope everyone enjoys :)

The first time Hela remembers seeing her baby brother he was so tiny. Frigga smiles down at her daughter and holds out baby Thor to her.

"Come Hela come to hold your baby brother." Hela wasn't sure about this strange little thing her mother was holding to her breast. She eyes the baby; it was a chubby pink thing.

"Hela come on now don't be afraid." Hela slowly sits on the side of the bed as Frigga gently hands her the baby.

"There you go see, hold him nice and tight." Hela just stares down at the tiny baby she notices his little blonde locks and smiles she chuckles at that. His big eyes blink up at her and Hela just smiles.

"Hi." She whispers. Frigga smiles.

"Hela this is Thor." Hela just smiles big and proud Thor such a strong a name she thinks.

"Hi Thor, I'm Hela your big sister." She whispers baby Thor coos up at her as Hela just smiles she felt an urge of protection and feeling when it came to Thor.

"I'll always keep you safe." She whispers.

=================

It wasn't long after Thor was born that Odin returned from war with a little surprise of his own.

Hela overheard her parents talking, she may have been 5 years old, but she was a smart little one.

"I couldn't leave this baby Frigga." Hela listens.

"We'll let me see him then." Hela slowly presses the door open as she watches her father hand her mother something.

"Oh, he's beautiful, just beautiful." She whispers. She holds him close and smiles down at him.

"We'll raise him as our own, Hela will have two baby brothers to love and grow with." Hela was curious now as she slowly steps out to see.

"Another baby brothers?" Frigga smiles and beckons her to come.

"Yes, my little Hela, a new baby brother." Hela smiles as Frigga shows her the tiny baby.

"He has dark hair like me." Hela was instantly in love with her new baby brother.

"What is my new baby brother's name?" Frigga and Odin share a look as Hela giggles at him. Frigga watches her.

"What would you name him Hela?" Hela looks up at her mother and backs down at the baby.

"Loki." She whispers. Frigga smiles at that and nods.

"Our little Loki." Hela just beams as she feels a nudge into her side. Hela smiles.

"Fenris I told you I'd be back." Fenris was Hela's wolf pup her most loyal companion. She licks her friend and wags her tail as she looks up a new addition to the family.

"Remember baby brother Thor? Well, this is my new baby brother Loki; we have a duty now Fenris to protect our baby brothers." Fenris lets out a little bark as Hela laughs. 

"And you my dear Hela will be a fine Queen of Asgard someday."

Hela just nods still unsure about that duty and responsibility. Since she was born her father and mother had told her how someday she will be Queen and ruler of Asgard and that someday she will have to find a good husband a good warrior. But Hela didn't think she wanted that.

"Odin now, we've talked about this Hela is still a child she doesn't need to worry about all of that." Odin just shakes her head.

"She should know what is to be expected of her someday." Hela just slowly escapes from all that talk as she and Fenris run out to see her favorite person in the whole wide world.

==============

"Heimdall!" Hela happily shoots for as she slips into the observatory. She looks around Fenris sniffs as she runs.

"What you got there Fenris?" She barks as Hela slowly walks over and stops.

"And what brings you here little Princess?" Hela smiles big as she hears Heimdall. She rushes over to hug him.

"I wanted to escape my father talking about role again, what is to be expected of me." She sighs as Heimdall nods. Hela just sits on the steps as she looks up at him.

"What all do you see today? How is the place called Earth? I like Earth." She whispers.

Heimdall smiles as his eyes glow golden.

"People of Earth as always are strange, but they seem to have big hearts some do anyway. Why does Earth fascinate you so much, Little Princess?" Hela rolls her eyes at that nickname but smiles.

"From all the readings Earth just seems so beautiful, I hope maybe someday I could go there. I'd love to travel and see all the realms before I became Queen and forced to marry someone." She sighs.

Heimdall looks up at her.

"You don't want to be queen little Princess?" Hela shakes her head.

"I wish I could have been born second." She whispers.

Heimdall feels for Hela, ever since she could walk and talk, she's been here, she has brought him company and joy. In her short time of life, she has stolen his heart.

"Well I think you'll be fine Queen of Asgard, and it will be my honor to serve you." He bows to her as Hela laugh. Fenris howls with them.

Hela looks up at Heimdall she smiles small but just shakes her head.

"I don't want to be queen." Heimdall just frowns

"I know. But I think you'll be a great queen." Hela just sighs and nods.

"Thanks, Heimdie." She chuckles as he rolls his eyes at that nickname but smiles.

"I wish I could see what you see. I bet it's beautiful." Heimdall smiles at that.

Hela looks over at his smile and just smiles to herself. Her little heart had her first crush.

Hela would grow more beautiful as would Thor and Loki. The three siblings had an unbreakable strong bond.

As for Hela, she would have to make important choices that could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Sweet little Hela


	3. Treat To My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little one-shot is based on my Characters from Little Star, but you don't have to read it in order to read this one-shot.

**============= **

Renee mumbling

"Friday, can you open the door?" Renee juggles items as the door to her home opens. 

"Good Afternoon Miss." Renee smiles and nods at the AI system as Luna her beautiful black kitty runs in to greet her.

"Hello, my Luna." Renee gets the items sat down as Luna rubs against her. Renee bends down and picks her up.

"Where's dad?" Renee rubs her head.

"Here." Renee looks up and smiles at Bucky standing in the door arms crossed smiling at her eyeing the pumpkins as he walks into the kitchen.

"Did you get enough Pumpkins?" Renee sticks her tongue out as Luna jumps up to sniff the pumpkins. Renee smiles.

"Remember Luna? I dressed you up in a hat last year." Luna purrs as she paws the pumpkins and rolls around. Bucky stops and eyes Luna the way she was in the pumpkins was art.

"Luna stay there." Bucky runs to his artroom and grabs his camera he comes back as Luna just lays on a pumpkin and looks up at him. Bucky smiles big as he takes photos.

"The orange looks so great next to her fur." Renee smiles watching Bucky get engrossed taking photos. Bucky's eye for art has really come out and Renee loved that. 

"So what are we doing this year for Halloween? Cuddling again on the couch as Peter hides from the scary movies?" Renee chuckles and shakes her head.

"I want to hand out candy, plus Peter is coming over he's been working hard on this costume he wants to show you he's really proud of it. I've helped him a little bit." Renee smiles as Bucky walks up wrapping in his arms. He kisses her head as his finger tangle the chain that Renee wears.

"I still don't get why you like my dog tags so much." Renee peaks up and smiles.

"Like I said they make me feel brave." Bucky smiles and leans in for a kiss as Luna rolls around the pumpkins meowing. 

**==============================**

Bucky chuckles watching Renee and her giant bowl of candy. Bucky could get lost watching her.

"Staring at the door won't make Trick R Treaters appear faster." Renee just rolls her eyes but smiles as the doorbell rings.

Renee jumps up and down as she rushes to the door. Luna runs with her as Renee opens the door and smiles.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Renee just gushes at their costumes and smiles as she hands out candy.

"Can we pet your kitty?" Luna meows as she rubs against the kids as Renee nods as the kids coo and smile at her.

"Happy Halloween." Renee waves as the kids walk off. Bucky just smiles as Renee shakes her head.

"So when is Peter stopping by?" Renee shrugs.

"I'm not sure he wanted to stop by show us his costume Trick Or Treat with Ned and then he wanted to come back and watch movies again." Bucky smiles at that.

"That kid has great taste in movies." Renee chuckles.

"Don't tell the 14-year old that he'll get an ego." Bucky shakes his head.

"Pete? Never he's too pure-hearted." Renee just chuckles.

**==================**

Renee's bowl of candy was getting close to being empty. Renee debated running out and getting more.

"Mr. Parker is here." Friday alerts Renee and Bucky. Renee smiles as she grabs Bucky.

"You ready he is really proud of his costume." Bucky nods and smiles as Peter slowly walks in.

Peter was nervous he hoped Bucky liked this. Peter slowly walks in as Bucky's eyes wide.

"Happy Halloween guys!" Peter smiles big as Bucky just takes him in. Peter feels nervous as Bucky slowly walks over.

"Do you like it? I made it myself, Renee helped me a little but I wanted to make it look just like your Howling Commando Uniform." 

Bucky just feels his eyes misty as he sees Peter standing there in a replica that he made of his old blue Howling Commando Uniform. Bucky feels his heart just beat fast as he pulls Peter in a tight hug.

"Wow Pete, I'm... I love it." Bucky's voice breaks a little as Peter looks up at Bucky.

"I didn't mean to make you sad." Bucky shakes his head.

"No these are happy tears, I'm blown away, Pete. Thank you."

Renee has melted in a puddled watching them. She loved Peter like a little brother and she loved Bucky with her whole heart. Seeing her boys be this way was everything to her. Now if only she could get Tony and she'd have all her boys together. But she'll worry about that another day.

"But your missing one thing to make it complete." Renee smiles as she walks to Peter. She gently takes off Bucky's dog tags and places them around Peter's neck.

"Keep them safe." Peter's eyes wide as he stares at the tags his eyes meet Bucky's as Bucky smiles and nods.

"Perfect." Peter feels a sense of pride and honor wearing Bucky's tags. Renee leans over and grabs Bucky's camera.

"Okay, you two get together for a photo." Bucky nods as he pulls Peter close. Renee smiles taking their photos. Luna has to be in one of them as Bucky chuckles.

"Okay Well Ned is waiting I'll be back later for movies, have you guys seen this really old film called Aliens? I think it's perfect." Renee just chuckles as Peter waves as he rushes out.

Bucky pulls Renee close as he lays his head on her chest.

"Wow Doll, I was not expecting that. He dressed up like me." Renee smiles playing with his hair. 

"He really likes you Bucky, he really looks up to you." Bucky just beams feeling a giant sense of pride.

"I didn't think I was worthy of a lot of things after everything, but knowing Pete thinks that of me I'm going to do my hardest to keep him proud of me." Renee smiles as she strokes his face. 

The doorbell rings as Bucky gets up.

"I'll get the candy." Renee smiles watching him as he opens the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Bucky smiles as he hands out the candy.

"Wow, you all look amazing." Renee watches him and just smiles. He has come so far in the year they've been together, in the year since she found him in DC. She smiles watching him with the kids.

"You are a great Captain America, I bet the real Cap would be proud." She hears the kid giggle. Renee just smiles. 

"Happy Halloween." Bucky shuts the door as he walks back to the couch. Renee looks up as Bucky once again cuddles close to her.

"I love you Bucky, I love you so much. You're the Treat to my heart." Bucky smiles as he looks up at her.

"Oh? Well." He leans up and kisses her sweetly as he wraps his arms tightly around her.

"You're the Treat to my heart doll." Renee smiles as she cups his cheeks getting ready to kiss him deeply.

***Knock, Knock***

Bucky grumbles but jumps up.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" 

Renee just lays back and smiles hearing Bucky's voice as he greets the kids.

This would go down as one of Renee's favorite Halloween's. She couldn't wait for more Halloweens with Bucky and Peter and Luna of course. Who knows maybe soon they'd be celebrating Halloween with their own little Pumpkin. Renee smiles at that, a little Pumpkin of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> To read more of Renee, Bucky, Peter & Luna:
> 
> Check Out: Little Star :)


	4. Wearing Nothing But The Dog Tags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a one-shot that came to mind talking about Bucky's Dog Tags! Enjoy 🧡 Warning very smutty

Renee had a not so good day with Tony, she loves her brother a lot he's more her father anyway since he got custody of her when she was a day old but sometimes he just drove her nuts. Tony hadn't dropped the whole

"When will I meet your secret boyfriend you've hidden from me now for three years." Renee was tried of the third degree from him.

Luna meows as Renee smiles walking inside her place.

"You're always happy to see me, Luna." She rubs her head sighing.

"Rough day?" Renee looks up and smiles seeing Bucky stand there.

Renee nods as she walks closer and buries her face in his chest. Bucky wraps her tightly in his arms.

"You want to talk about it?" Renee shakes her head as she plays with the dog tags around her neck. Bucky chuckles.

"Always wearing those things." Renee chuckles.

Bucky was nervous about asking this. Renee looks at him.

"What's on your mind Buckaroo?" Bucky takes a breath.

"The art classes you enrolled me in, since they are online and not in a class we have two options here... My professor wants us to draw a nude model,l us that are online can go to the class or...." Renee raises an eyebrow

"Or?"

Bucky takes a breath he was nervous you could tell. Renee smiles small at him he was cute when he was nervous. She watches as Bucky tries to hide it as he looks at her.

"We can draw someone of our choosing... I'd rather draw you then draw some model." 

You weren't expecting that you chuckle as Bucky looks so nervous and cute.

"You'd want to draw me naked?" Bucky looks up embarrassed red as a tomato.

"Not in a gross weird way in an artistic way, I'd make it look very tasteful and beautiful." 

Renee just smiles as she walks to him and kisses him sweetly.

"You can draw me. I trust you with my life Buckaroo." Bucky looks relieved as he smiles big. He takes a deep breath.

"Okay so.. " Renee just smiles and watches as he fumbles around being nervous and cute. 

Renee wasn't going to lie she was actually really excited about this. This was like one of her fantasies come alive. Who didn't watch Titanic and want someone to draw them like Jack drew Rose?

"Well let me get ready and I'll leave you to get things set up."

Renee smirks as Bucky just takes a breath he was nervous. He can't believe he was going to draw Renee naked, yes they've had penalty of sex and been very intimate with one another but this was different... This was...

Lune meows and looks up at Bucky.

"You are going to stay out here and be a good girl." Bucky grabs a can of her food.

"Come on I'll give you the whole can." 

Luna purrs and follows him.

Bucky was nervous, his art classes he took back with Steve never asked for a nude model.

**====================**

Renee fluffs out her hair and wraps herself up in her robe as she goes to take Bucky's dog tags out but stops. She smirks to herself as she walks out and heads to Bucky's art room.

"Knock Knock Serg." Bucky looks up as he eyes her in that silk robe of hers his eyes take her in as he leans forward a bit. 

"You got a little drool there Buckaroo," Bucky smirks as he eyes her. 

Renee walks over to his couch as Bucky just tries to act cool and not act like a horny teenager.

"So Buckaroo, I have one condition for this nude drawing." Bucky raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, Doll?" Renee smirks.

"I want you to draw me wearing just your dog tags."

Bucky's eyes widen as Renee drops her robe. The dog tags reflecting on her naked chest. Bucky takes a deep breath as he leans up a little bit taking in her body. It was like the first time all over for him seeing her naked. So ready all for him. 

"Yeah Doll... That's...." He clears his throat

"Fine." He crocks out as he watches her lay on his couch. Bucky does his best to keep professional, but his thoughts are clouding him. He looks up as Renee smirks at him.

"You okay Buckaroo?" He just nods as he sketches out Renee, thank god his metal hand is better stable than his flesh hand. He closes his eyes for a moment as he continues his drawing. 

Renee meanwhile is loving this, she's always loved teasing him but this is a whole new level one he asked for even. She smirks as she twirls her hair a few times laying there causing Bucky to grunt.

"Don't move Doll."Renee rolls her eyes as Buck adjusts himself a bit. 

"Doll..." His voice low as your eyes meet his. Renee chuckles.

"Yes, Buckaroo?" He growls as he puts his pencils down and walks to the couch. You shiver as his metal hand trails down your body.

"Teasing me is not nice," Renee smirks as Bucky's metal fingers trail down to her thigh.

"I'm trying to be professional and you're making it so hard." You close your eyes as you feel a metal finger tease your folds. 

"What should I do about that?" You whimper as he adds another finger you feel him pump hard in you. 

"Sorry... I.. OH!" You let out as you feel his lips and tongue replace his fingers.

"Most of my work is done." He smirks as your eyes take him in as he buries his head deep in your core. 

"Bucky... Buck... Please..." You feel the vibration of his chuckle as you clinch tug on his long hair.

"Just wanted a little taste." he winks as you watch him undress. You were about to lose it, you've had thoughts of having sex in Bucky's artroom before but this was his personal space. But now, it was coming to life.

Bucky hovers you as you stop him, this had been another one of your strange fansites. You quickly take the tags off of you and place them around his neck.

Bucky eyes you strangely as you just shake him off.

"Just go with it." You whisper as Bucky smirks he studies you as he kisses you deeply. You close your eyes as you feel him tease you when he suddenly thrusts hard and deep inside you.

You bite your lip as he thrusts deep. You moan as the chain smacks against you, exactly what you wanted. You arch your hips into him as his dog tags slap against you which is sending you over.

"You like teasing me huh?" Bucky whispers in your ear as you chuckle and yank on his hair. 

"Always Buckaroo."

He nips at you as you keep tugging and yanking on his hair. Bucky was an animal in bed and you loved every thrust and every smack of those tags.

Oh yes, you got to experience and cross off a few of your sexual fantasies today.

**=================**

Snuggled on his couch you chuckle as Bucky twirls his tags around his fingers.

"So you wanted to be hit with them as I.." Renee snorts as Bucky just studies you.

"You wouldn't understand Bucky." Bucky looks at you.

"See that's where your wrong Doll." Renee watches him as he sets up and pulls you on his lap.

"Because when you straddle me I enjoy them hitting me too." He smirks as he pulls you down on him. Renee gasps as she smirks back up at him rocking back and forth on him.

"Well, who am I to deny you then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed


	5. Little Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun drabble I did based on Renee & Bucky

The loud boom of the Thunder rattles through the house. Renee cracks an eye open as she listens for any sound of crying. She breathes a sigh of relief it didn't wake her up. Renee goes to roll on her side....

"DADDY! MOMMY!" Renee slowly moves to get up but an arm stops her.

"She said daddy first. I've got this brown eyes." Renee just chuckles as she snuggles deep in the covers. He kisses her head as he walks out. Luna follows him. 

Bucky gently opens the door and sees a big head of brown hair and sad big blue eyes peering up at him.

"Daddy, can you tell Uncle Thor to stop." She whispers Bucky chuckles as he walks in and pulls her tightly in his arms. He kisses her head as Luna jumps up and purrs.

"I'm sorry my Little Doll, what can I do to make it stop?" Her big blue eyes look up at him, eyes that match his so perfectly. 

"Your heartbeat Daddy." He smiles as he lifts her up and holds her close she curls up on his chest and lays her ears on his chest. She counts the thumps and closes her eyes to her own personal music box. 

"Oh Maria Samatha Barnes, you are so much like your mommy." He whispers as he kisses her head.

From the moment she was born Maria had to be on his chest or Renee's. The sound of their heartbeats, Bucky's especially always soothed her. Maria grabs onto his Vibranium arm and holds it tight. Bucky chuckles.

Renee slowly tiptoes and smiles seeing them.

"You know there's room Brown Eyes." Renee smiles as she scampers over and snuggles into his side. She watches as their daughter sleeps she kisses her head. 

"I want another one," Bucky whispers. Renee chuckles as she watches Bucky sooth and protect their daughter from the thunderstorm.

**====================**

Renee opens her eyes and sighs as she sets up.

"Did you dream about her again?" Renee nods as she cuddles into Bucky. She sighs.

"Well, Brown Eyes maybe it's time we get to making our little Maria." Renee looks up as Bucky pulls her on top of him. He wiggles his eyebrows as Renee smiles

"Let's make our Little Doll Brown Eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the fluff


	6. I'll Cover You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Smut 18+ Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic based on this mood board by the amazing BookDragon13  
Stripper Ransom hates his job until a sugar momma looking for her sugar baby comes into the club

  
Ransom grumbles as he gets ready for another shift at his horrible job. Okay, it wasn’t horrible but he hated what he was forced to do since he lost his inheritance no money because his grandfather wanted him to make something on his own.

“Well, grandfather you proud of me now?”

Ransom gets dressed in his outfit and gets ready for his shift.

“Hey, Hugh Johnson your up lots of bachelorette parties tonight!”

Ransom grumbles as he heads out.

At least bachelorette parties meant lots of cash.

**==================**

After another boring date, Lynn was annoyed. She wanted someone who was a good fuck and someone she could see herself spoiling. She was annoyed that no one so far has been either. Seeing the lights of the strip club Lynn decides to head in. Get her mind off finding her sugar baby.

Lynn walks into the club and winks at the bartender as she watches some of the dancers. She hears some girls cheering and screaming as Lynn catches sight of the tall blonde grinding on the bride to be. His blue eyes meet Lynn’s brown eyes as she stares at him as the bartender brings her drink.

“Who is that?” The bartender watches her gaze as he chuckles.

“That’s Hugh Johnson he’s our main attraction.” Lynn looks at the bartender.

“Who do I speak too about buying him for the night?”

The bartender points as Lynn saunters over to the guy. She whispers to him her proposal as he nods as Lynn slips out her cash.

“Room Number 7. He’ll be in shortly.” Lynn smirks as she heads back to the room. 

She was curious to see if this Hugh Johnson was worth the hype.

**==================**

Ransom grumbles as he dances on a screaming bride who stuffs ones and such in his waistband. 

“Hey, Hugh!” He frowns as he walks over to his boss the bride frowning and crying as Ransom saunters over.

“What is it can’t you see I’m trying to earn money?” His boss rolls his eyes.

“I was just paid 5 grand for you. Some woman requested you. Since I’m nice I’ll give you 3 grand of it. You do whatever this woman asks of you. Got it?”

Ransom was a bit shocked someone paid 5 grand for him? Sure he had private rooms before but never 5 grand high.

Probably some old lonely woman he cringes at the thought but 3 grand would be nice plus she may even tip him.

“What room?” Ransom asks as he takes a breath waiting for this all to be over with. 

**================**

Lynn lays sprawled out on a couch in the room as she waits for this Hugh Johnson. She looks up as the door opens.

“About time you show up a girl could get lonely waiting for you.”

Ransom looks over his eyes widen she wasn’t old she had to be about his age may be a bit younger at that. Ransom licks his lips as Lynn sets up Ransom’s eyes trail down her body.

“You paid 5 grand for me?” Lynn nods as she motions for him to come to her.

“I did I want to see what all the fuss is about. Is Hugh Johnson really your name?” Ransom shakes his head as Lynn smirks.

“Didn’t think so... I’m Lynn what’s yours?” 

Ransom walks closer to her as he takes a seat next to her.

“Ransom.” Lynn nods as Ransom stares at her.

“So Ransom what are you waiting for. I want to feel I want a good fuck. So fuck me, make me cum make me feel things.” She purrs in his ear causing Ransom to Shriver. 

“Anything for you.” He whispers as Ransom slowly trails a finger down her body. Lynn spreads her legs as Ransom hovers over her body and settles between her legs he reaches his hands up under her skirt and thrusts a finger in and out. Lynn bucks her hips moaning out as Ransom smirks up at her. 

“I’m gonna taste this pussy of yours Lynn.” He growls

Lynn gasps when she feels Ransom tongue probe her she digs her fingers on the couch as Ransom fucks her with his tongue sucking and licking at her core.

“Fuck Ransom!” He smirks as his tongue swirls around her fucking her hard and fast. 

“I want your cock please.” Ransom looks up at that and nods as he strips free of his g-string and crawls on top of Lynn he bunches up her skirt as he teases his cock he slides it up and down on her rubbing against her. Lynn is a moaning mess this is what she was craving someone who would fuck her, someone would tease her.

“Fuck me!” She cries out as Ransom slams his cock hard in her. Lynn cries out as Ransom sets a fast pace as he pounds in her.

“Your pussy is so tight! So fucking tight Lynn.” Lynn cries as she feels Ransom’s cock hit her spot. 

“So fucking tight.” He moans out as he fucks her over and over.

“Please Ransom....” He smirks as he feels her walls tighten.

“That’s it cum on my cock Lynn fucking cum!” Lynn’s eyes flash open as she cums around his cock. Ransom feels his release building as he pulls out and cums all over her chest all over her breasts.

He wanted to cum inside her but this wasn’t the time or place. He collapses next to her as Lynn out of breathing covered in his cum looks over at him.

“I’m looking for a sugar baby, I’d spoil you take care of you as long as you can fuck me like you did tonight you’ll be living the high life.”

Ransom looks over she was asking him to be her sugar baby. He was curious she did have a nice pussy and he’d love to be pampered again and spoiled.

“Let me be your Sugar Momma and you can quit this job and I’ll take care of you.” Ransom feels his cock twitching at that as he looks at Lynn.

“I’ll fuck you 247 if that means I get your pussy over and over again.” He winks as he crawls over her his lips nipping at her.

“Fuck yes I’ll be sugar baby spoil the fuck out of me Lynnie.”

Lynn smirks as she wraps her arms around him.

“Oh you keep Momma happy and you’ll never have to worry about work again.”

Ransom smirks at her, finally, he found his meal ticket and a hot sexy sugar momma at that. Ransom was pleased. 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)


End file.
